


Word of the Day

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry impresses Severus with the size of his...vocabulary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word of the Day

**Title:** Word of the Day  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry impresses Severus with the size of his...vocabulary?  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor, innuendo  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/) for successfully guessing which was my drabble in this week's Snarry_LDWS challenge. Her prompt: Thunderstorm.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Word of the Day

~

“Unbelievable,” Severus muttered, staring. “Our first trip to America, and we’re trapped inside by thunderstorms.”

“It’s pretty, though,” Harry replied, leaning against Severus. “Very...majestic.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Has Granger been tutoring you?”

Harry grinned. “She gave me a ‘word of the day’ calendar. That’s today’s word.”

“Indeed. Fortunate. That calendar may be our entertainment this trip,” Severus deadpanned.

“Oh, we’ll come up with something. We can use the words as inspiration.”

Severus smirked. “What can you think of that’s...majestic?”

“Step away from the window and I’ll show you. Don’t want any inadvertent voyeurism.”

“You _have_ been studying.”

~


End file.
